Golf requires the ability to swing a variety of different types of golf clubs in a variety of different ways in an effort to produce a desired and consistent result when hitting a golf ball. Each facet of the game of golf, e.g., driving, pitching, chipping and putting, has different aspects, such as stance, grip, ball position, swing tempo, head position, etc., and may require the use of a different type of club. As a result, each facet of the game of golf utilizes vastly different techniques and swing mechanics.
Golf training aids have been developed to help with virtually every aspect of each facet of a golfer's game. However, most training aids are directed to a very specific aspect of one facet of a golfer's game. In addition, different training aids may be designed to help with a particular aspect in different ways. Therefore, a golfer looking to improve in all or a few aspects of a particular facet of golf, such as driving, typically needs to purchase multiple different training aids. A golfer looking to improve in more than one facet of golf would be faced with the prospect of purchasing even more training aids.
A golfer therefore can end up with a large supply of different types and kinds of training aids. A large amount of space may therefore be required just for storing a golfer's training aids. In addition, multiple training aids would typically have to be transported at the same time by a golfer or golf instructor to and from a practice area which can be cumbersome, especially when considering the size and/or complexity of some training aids that are available on the market.